


The Dog and the Daffodil

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Narcissa POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: Narcissa always had a complex relationship with Sirius, but she never expected to lose him completely. Awash with guilt, she makes a decision that will alter the course of history forever and, ultimately, vanquish the Dark Lord.





	

_Why can't he be like the rest of us?_

 

Narcissa watches Sirius from afar. She sees him growing closer and closer to his friends in Gryffindor, and she wonders where he went wrong. He used to be so close to her... she misses him. He's starting to feel less and less like her cousin, and more like a stranger. Someone she used to know.

 

She sees him sitting in the library, alone. A rare happening.

 

“Sirius?” She greets, sitting beside him.

 

He looks up, the lights draining from his eyes as he recognizes her.

 

“Narcissa.” He replies. She swallows her tears. He never used to call her that, only 'Cissy.

 

“I miss you. I feel like we're growing apart.” She admits, searching his face for the sofness she used to know.

 

He shrugs, and Narcissa has never felt so dismissed.

 

“We are growing apart. We're in different houses, and we have different views. You know I don't buy all the Pureblood nonsense our parents feed us. I know you do. It's time we admit to ourselves that there's no future for us. I've found my people... it's time for you to find yours.”

 

Narcissa says nothing. She sighs, slowly straightening up. She quickly strides out of the room, leaving her cousin behind.

 

***

By now, Narcissa has learned to stay silent. She's married to Lucius Malfoy, and her parents have never been more proud. She's done well for herself. She's well established. She has a son, and he's the light of her life. She feels powerful. She loves her husband, and admires the respect and fear he attracts. She doesn't keep in contact with any of her family besides Bellatrix.

 

She's almost afraid of how happy she is. Until it all goes wrong.

 

All of a sudden, her husband is standing trial for his actions as a death-eater. Her son is in danger of growing up without a father. She's frightened for both of them, but she has to admit that she knew this would happen eventually.

 

She never expected to lose Sirius. She keeps up with the news, her eyes fluttering shut in dismay as she hears that Sirius is to spend life in prison, for ratting out the Potters, and murdering Peter Pettigrew.

 

_Not my cousin. Never him._

 

Lucius is let off, his story confirmed. She knows it's a lie, but she's just glad to have him home, where he can raise their son with her.

 

“Lucius... Sirius was found guilty. He'll never see the light of day again.”

 

Lucius looks up at her from his favourite armchair, eyes clouded.

 

“What's it to you? He betrayed the Black name years ago.”

 

She fixes him with a stare that makes him visibly uncomfortable.

 

“I know he's innocent.”

 

Lucius snorts, and the contempt in his posture makes her want to shout, but she stays quiet. She's learned by now that it's her rightful place.

 

“Of course he's innocent. It was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters, not Sirius. But you musn't dwell on this, Narcissa. It doesn't concern you anymore.”

 

She nods. The motion, usually so easy, is now the hardest thing she's ever done. She walks up the stairs to Draco, who's sleeping peacefully in his cradle. He's the same age as Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The boy who almost tore her family apart. The boy who is her cousin's godson. She knows they'll go to school together. She wonders if they might ever be friends.

 

She pours the love she never gave to Sirius into taking care of Draco, and she sees herself in him. He starts to mimic her words. He starts to walk, and talk. Watching him grow up makes her think of the Potter boy once again. Where is he? Is he going to Hogwarts? Will he be a danger to her son?

 

***

Narcissa has never been more proud of Draco. He's made the Quidditch team, and he's respected by his schoolmates. He's rapidly becoming a miniature Lucius. Narcissa asks him about the Potter boy repeatedly, and soon she no longer has to. Draco fills her in on all the little details, and she's surprised by how much he knows about his enemy. She thinks Draco will grow up to be a deeply intuitive man. A better man than Lucius, who barely gives her the time of day anymore.

 

Bellatrix is all she has. She admires her sister's sense of humour, and her ruthlessness. She always seems to get what she wants. Narcissa longs to be close to her, to learn how to be so effortlessly commanding.

 

But she still misses Sirius. She misses his understanding, his sarcasm, his kindness. She knows that if she says something, the Ministry will listen. But she says nothing. The risk is too great. The scandal would be gruelling and tedious. Lucius would leave her all alone, no doubt. No. She stays silent. It's what she's meant to do.

 

***

_I'm losing him._

 

Narcissa watches as her son steps forward to recieve the dark mark. He winces, trembling slightly as the mark burns its way into the sensitive skin of his forearm. Pettigrew smiles his nasty smile, and Narcissa feels her lip curl in disgust. Bellatrix smiles, her tongue caught between her teeth. Her wide eyes dart towards Narcissa, who instinctively averts her eyes to the ground. She can't bear to look at her sister.

 

_You're the reason I'll never see my cousin again._

 

Lucius stands erect and still, observing the ceremony he himself took part in years ago. He looks proud. Draco makes eye contact with her, unsure. She nods in an attempt to reassure him. This is the best way to ensure his survival. She knows there's a war coming. She can feel it in her soul. She sends a silent prayer to anyone listening that her son makes it out alright. She wonders what will happen to the Potter boy. At this point, she no longer cares who lives or dies, just as long as she can watch her son make it to adulthood, maybe even to fatherhood. Her loyalty is strictly to her family.

 

_At least, it is now._

 

***

“The boy... is he dead?” Bellatrix prompts, elated.

 

Narcissa floats across the ground, kneeling to examine the still body before her. She gently presses down with her fingers, her breath hitching as she detects a heartbeat. The Potter boy is alive.

 

“Is Draco alive? Lucius?” She whispers, her own heart thudding in her chest. The Potter boy nods, the smallest motion she's ever seen.

 

Narcissa slowly straightens up, and all eyes are trained on her. This is no longer a time to be silent. This is a time to be brave.

 

_I couldn't save Sirius. But I can save his godson._

 

She steadies herself, takes a deep breath.

 

“He's dead.” She announces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I've had this theory for a while so I finally decided to write it down. Please leave me some feedback if you have the time xx
> 
> EDIT: I'm a huge dweeb and I forgot that Narcissa and Sirius are cousins, not siblings, so I fixed it. Oops!


End file.
